Kepler S.
"The gears have been set into motion, and time cannot be set back. Alas, for what can one do, even one as powerful as I, except for watch how it all plays out in the end? And although the past cannot be changed, there is still hope. There will always be hope, as long as the line of the Commander survives to bring hope to the human race." Commander Kepler S. is a career Army officer in the American Special Paranormal/Monster Unit, or ASPMU. Biography He is known to have joined the Army in 2009, when he was 22. He worked with Maxwell Staley and Scott S. a lot on missions, and the two often traveled the world, fighting, nearly getting killed, and always getting the girl. Assassin Hunt For a time, from 2009-2012, Kepler was adventuring with Staley, Rys, Scott, and a girl by name of Shino. They traveled from place to place across the world. Their journey ended in Germany. Mossy Caverns He slowed down for a while, working on "normal" ASPMU missions, where he met Blake. In Arizona he reunited with his brother and decided to go rogue, defying the orders given him to kill Sayo. At the end of his career, Mossy Caverns had been destroyed and he was alone. Aftermath He awoke in a bar in Bohemia. Stuff happened. He met his daughter. She melted his icy heart. Touching stuff. Then they went to the Mythos Dimension, which was a nightmare. Then they went to Hell France, which was worse. Personality Assassin Hunt He is a leader, with a hard shell. He's not as cocky as he will become, still finding his way around the job, and he's not yet as dark as he becomes when Shino dies. Mossy Caverns Seemingly cocky, but knowing what he's doing, he has always been the leader and expects others to follow him. Sarcastic at times and sardonic at others, he is not someone to cross. He seems to lighten up around Rys, Staley, and Blake. Aftermath He is going on a journey to find himself. He is very serious now and will do anything in the world to keep his daughter and friends safe. Physical Appearance Assassin Hunt 6'3", black hair, brown eyes, sunglasses with complete UV protection and total night vision, carries a revolver, handgun, and knife. He wears assorted ASPMU equipment. Mossy Caverns 6'3", black hair, brown eyes, sunglasses with complete UV protection and total night vision, carries a revolver, handgun, and knife. He wears assorted ASPMU equipment. Aftermath 6'3", black hair, brown eyes, carries a revolver and knife. He wears his uniform but if he is going anywhere near US-affiliated ground he will change into civilian clothes. Relationships Assassin Hunt Sayo He generally disagreed with Sayo, but on a strictly professional level they got along. Shino He was very caring for Shino and loved her greatly, trying to be his very best toward her. He was engaged to Shino in 2009. Nathan He didn't show like or dislike toward Nathan, but did sometimes feel that he was a hindrance. Rys Tennant He sometimes didn't get along with Sten, simply because they share different motives. His promise to Sten to hunt down David Thunderstorm kept them together. Mossy Caverns Agent Blake He shared a close relationship with Agent Blake, his girlfriend. She often called him by the nickname of "Keo" or "Love", to his general embarrassment. Maxwell Staley They held a general friendship, having known each other and met on missions around the world. They often discussed the girls they met on their travels. Sten He held mutual respect for Sten, having hired him several years ago as a mercenary and seeing him in action. Sten was most loyal to him. Dr. Schlecht He absolutely despised Schlecht's... problems, but otherwise got along fine. Tossed a 1,500-page Bible at him once. Del Kepler didn't really seem to have much interaction with Del, so it's hard to tell what their relationship was. Due to the lack of talking, they didn't fight much, and so it would seem a successfull relationship. Aftermath Komachi S. He tries to take care of Komachi and cares for her deeply. He wants to be a good father for her and his behavior has changed visibly now that they are reunited. Toby Tennant He normally gets along with Toby, but can sense that this teenager isn't the seasoned fighter his father was. Lallus This will be the final time Lallus and Kepler meet, but only Lallus knows it. Kepler holds the same neutral, borderline-friendly stance toward Lallus that he always had. Descendants Mira S. Robert S. Komachi S. Isaac S. Jean The twins Probably a few more kids that we don't know of Probably a few more Trivia *Commander Kepler is played in the RP by Keplers/Captain Jack. Category:RP Category:RP Characters Category:Males Category:Kepler's Family Category:Assassin Hunt Characters Category:Assassin Hunt Category:Mossy Caverns Category:Mossy Caverns Characters Category:Aftermath Category:Aftermath Characters Category:Central Characters